In His Arms
by PriestessTeeTee
Summary: this takes place after episode 167 when they were fighting in the demon's belly.


It was late in the afternoon when she awoke. The sun was bathing her in its light and she awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the very familiar sound of a heartbeat. Kagome looked around and noticed that she was being held in someone's arms. As she began to regain full consciousness she realized that she was being held by him, the one, she realized a while ago, that she loved. She looked up and saw his beautiful amber eyes looking back at her.

"So you're finally awake- are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Hmmmm?... Oh yeah I'm fine except my legs hurt a little though." Kagome said

"ok that's good to hear—are you hungry?" he replied.

Before she got to answer he was already setting her down next to the fire and grabbing a fish for her.

" Thank you" she muttered in response, and even though she was not hungry she took the fish and gave him a smile. He also responded with a rarely seen smile and her heart filled up with love for him.

_He should smile more often. _She thought._ He is very handsome when he smiles.._

" Eat up" he said as the wind blew past him gently stirring his moonlight silver hair and his red robe of the fire rat. He got up to go to the stream but was stopped by a small delicate hand…all too familiar.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Where are you going?"

"Not far, just down by the stream"

"Oh. Before you go can you get me some water please? I'm thirsty."

"Whatever….sure. Anything else?" he said.

_Yea you could tell me that you love me._ She thought._ I can see it in your eyes._ But she didn't want to get on his bad side so she kept it to herself.

"Ummm….no thanks. That's all, thanks." She replied

"Keh…whatever."

Kagome looked down at her feet and saw that they were bandaged and instantly, she remembered how that happened. She remembered how she was holding onto inuyasha while standing in acid in the demon's belly. She remembered the pain that tore through her, but she made no sound because all she could think about was inuyasha and that he needed her help, and that she was with him.

Kagome looked over at her best friend, she was sitting by the fire peacefully eating a fish.

"Sango?"

"yea kagome? What's the matter, are your legs hurting?"

Kagome smiled at her best friend, she always cared for her like a sister.

"No, No, I'm okay" she muttered.

"Oh…then, what's up?"

"Why was I sleeping in Inuyasha's arms?" she asked quietly, feeling embarrassed.

Sango laughed at her friend because she knew that kagome loved inuyasha….but she wouldn't tell him.

"I don't know…after Kaede bandaged your legs we came here and then miroku and the rest of us went to sleep, but you were on the floor—I don't know how you got in inuyasha's arms."

"Oh….okay—"

"maybe you should go over and ask him Kagome" sango whispered to her.

Kagome paled and chickened out.

"Ummmmm…..I don't think—do you think I should—I mean he might get angry with me—I think he'll get mad—what if—what if he doesn't answer me?" she stammered.

Sango laughed at her friend panicking and then reassured her.

"He's not going to do anything, just ask him Kagome."

"ok I will." She said trying to sound confident but it didn't work because the thought of asking him made her freeze. Kagome got up slowly and tested out her legs to see if they would allow her to walk. They still hurt a lot, but at least she could stand on them and walk…well kind of. She was determined not to let sango and miroku hear her so she swallowed the cries of pain welling up in her throat and slowly walked in pain down to the stream, to inuyasha.

* * *

He heard footsteps, light footsteps and turned and saw kagome walking towards him slowly, the pain visible in her eyes.

"Kagome!—you shouldn't be walking—your hurt—get off of your feet—here."

Inuyasha ran over to kagome and picked her up and walked down by the stream and set her down in the grass.

"Inuyasha?" she said lightly.

"Yea?"

"Umm…h-how d-did I-I—"

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha said impatiently. "If you got something to say, say it already!"

"Ok!" she said. "How did I get to fall asleep In your arms?" she blurted out.

Inuyasha was shocked., she could tell.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"I was just wondering—"

"Well don't!"

"please tell me. I want to know"

Inuyasha looked away for a moment, and to kagome's surprise he started talking.

"Well after I brought you here after getting your legs bandaged, sango and the gang went asleep. I couldn't."

"You couldn't? why not?" she asked.

"Because I was watching over you to make sure nothing happened to you….ok?" he said impatiently. Kagome saw guilt in his eyes and wondered why it was there, until he said… "I already let you get hurt once in one day and I was not going to let it happen again."

_It sounds almost like he cares for me._ She said to herself.

"Ok." She replied.

"Yea and a while after that you started tossing and turning on the side of me and then you woke up slightly, so I asked you what happened and you started shivering, so I picked you up and held you and then you went back to sleep again….so I kept you there—is that all you want to know?"

"you were worried and you held me because I was cold?" she said in shock.

"Yea! But don't get all mushy over that okay?!"

Kagome laughed at him because he was mad and agreed. Then she slowly got up and went closer to inuyasha and laid on his chest.

Inuyasha was shocked at first but then relaxed and held her like he did all night, breathing in her intoxicating scent, and became more protective of her.

_I wish we could stay like this forever, so she would always be close to my heart and safe._ He thought silently, and he watched kagome get closer and welcomed her and held her tight and watched peacefully.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you for taking care of me." She whispered and yawned then smiled and looked at him.

He could see the slumber in her beautiful eyes.

"No problem, now go to sleep, you're tired" he said firmly.

"Ok.." she smiled, listening to the familiar heartbeat of the one she loved, she drifted off into dreamland.

That's it guys! I hope you liked it!! to me it doesn't really make sense, but feel free to review!!!  


* * *

****PriestessTeeTee****


End file.
